Mistletoe And Meadowsweet
by supernaturalsammy67
Summary: E/O CHALLENGE. Tag to AVSC- A Very Supernatural Christmas which I would love to have, but...Limp Sammy/Protective angsty Dean. Song tagged I'll be alright without you by Journey


**This week's challenge is from the word...**

**'Keen' or the term 'Keening'**

**Interesting...Yeah**

**E/O CHALLENGE will now appear on ALL my challenge fics as ruled by the Queen herself Endik07/OnyxMoonbeam**

**WARNING: no spoilers for season four, however It's written badly...just as a warning**

**Summary: E/O CHALLENGE. Tag to AVSC- A Very Supernatural Christmas which I would love to have, but...Limp Sammy/Protective angsty Dean.**

**Again...I cannot follow rules just as I cannot physically float...thats just me, so sorry about ruining the whole challenge, but yyeeaaahhh...:/ This is a double drabble anyway, thanks! no way I could've done this in just 100**

**On with...**

**OH- and I wracked my brain for a kinda soft/rock christmas tune for the ending of this challenge, it was between a whole load of slowed down Silent Night or Dean Martin/ Johnny Cash or Journey... That was the choices...since it's SN and it's a ...*cough* precious moment I needed a really sweet song...**

**I settled on either Journey's -Open Arms or a really slowed version of Auld Lang Syne...**

**I had a feeling to choose the rockier one...the lyrics are there- have a listen :D- Open Arms by Journey cos wow...what a band! OKAY I decided yet again cos it fits- song is by Journey- I'll be alright without you**

**Mistletoe And Meadowsweet**

"Ugh"

Light's hurt, sounds hurt. His head throbbed and stung at the same time and his ears still rang.

"Sam?"

"What...?" Awareness found a neuron and Sam slammed back to reality. "...you alright?" Sam pitched.

"Yeah man, I'm not the one who got his _fingernail _ripped off...you okay?" Dean was sincere, calculating his words.

Sam tensed.

"At least they didn't get your tooth, right? The doorbell saved that"

Dean scoffed, shimmied stiffly on his leather seat and started the Chevy. "Yeah aren't we so lucky"

When the engine bursted a throaty growl, Sam's head spiked in pain, like a spider web of cracks it passed back and forth and he could _feel _his blood pump behind his eye's.

"Gah..." Sam clamped a hand over his forehead, the other bracing the dashboard.

"Sammy?" The car contined to pull out.

"Just...my head..."Sam whispered. Even his own voice thudded painfully on his brain. His breath hitching through his teeth.

Dean swiped one hand to feel at Sam's forehead, above his ear and eventually at the back finding the impressive knot that had knocked Sam out earlier.

Friggin' Mr and Mrs Ho Ho Pagan ritual were to blame, and Dean wished he could have killed them slower.

_They were gonna' fucking eat him!_

_No way was he gonna' let himself get _eaten,_ he was already gonna' be dragged down to hell by fucking demonic pitbulls, as if that wasn't enough._

_And they touched Sam...They. Touched. Sammy. Dean was fuming, They'd cut him up, knocked him out, given him a beating AND ripped off...a fucking fingernail..._

_OUCH or what..._

"Sammy?..." His little brother had gone eerily quiet.

A low keening hummed from the back of Sam's throat and he choked back a sob.

"I can't...do this..." He shook his head. "This is the last...christmas your...here and..." He hiccupped a breath. "and...I can't fight these thing's alone...I couldn't even fight them off back there..."

Dean met Sam's pained eye's, turned the engine off and pulled Sam toward him.

"Then I guess i'm not gonna' leave ya huh little brother..."

Dean ragged an old red and green checkered blanket from the back seat, it was thick and warm and he wrapped Sam then himself under it, tucking them in then reached over to turn the radio on, Sam rested his head on Dean's shoulder.

Journey's I'll be alright without you filled the tinny space he and Sam shared.

_I've been thinking 'bout the times you walked out on me_

_There were moments I'd believe, you were there_

_Do I miss you, or am I lying to myself again_

_I do these things (it's all because of you)_

_I keep holding on, but I'll try (try not to think of you)_

_Love don't leave me lonely_

"Sam?"

"....yeah..."

"Merry Christmas..."

_I'll be alright without you - there'll be someone else, I keep tellin' myself_

_I'll be alright without you - oh, love's an empty face, I can't replace_

_(you don't need it)_

Snow slowly started to flutter around the impala, delicatley landing on the moon reflected metal, Dean turned up the heaters and Sam snuggled in closer.

I guess a head wound and turmoil of emotions weren't the best ways to stay up.

_People wondrin' why we broke apart, the great pretender here I go again_

_These things I do (it's all because of you)_

_I'll keep holdin' on, but I'll try (try not to think of you)_

_All I wanted was to hold you_

" 'erry....istmas....D'n..."

Sam's large hand gripped the blanket tighter, rested himself palm on Dean's chest.

_I'll be alright without you - there'll be someone else, I keep tellin' myself_

_I'll be alright without you - love's an empty face, oh I've got to replace_

_I'll be alright without you - there'll be someone else, I keep tellin' myself_

_I'll be alright without you - oh, love's an empty place_

_I can still see your face (I'll be alright)_

Guilt ate away at him.

I'll be alright without you...

God Dean hoped so...

**END**

**Sorry that ended up WAYY longer than I thought**

**ignore the lyrics LOl **

**I'd love to know what you guys think...**

**Merry Christmas guys!! xxx**


End file.
